


cold hands & warm hoodies

by Lobo_Loca



Series: IkeSoren drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: 2 am fire alarms in winter are the devil, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, Ike & Soren are roommates, M/M, Oblivious!Soren, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes, and the entire floor is waiting for them to get together, except neither of them realize it's flirting, oblivious!Ike, there may or may not be a betting pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/pseuds/Lobo_Loca
Summary: Huddling in a sweatshirt  and sweatpants over his pajamas and boots, Soren still managed to be cold.





	cold hands & warm hoodies

Dead week was its own special kind of hell, as paper and project deadlines butted up against studying for finals. Fire alarms too, _especially_ in winter. To combine the two, at two in the morning, meant someone had a deathwish, or at the very least didn’t mind pissing off five hundred odd students who resided in that dorm.

Soren would’ve like to set such a person on fire. Huddling in a sweatshirt that had been Ike’s in high school and sweatpants over his winter pajamas and boots that were probably actually Ike’s given the size, Soren still managed to be cold.

Jiggling in place helped some. Soren took a moment to be thankful that it wasn’t raining, even if it was a bit windy.

“Are you still cold?” Ike asked, brushing their shoulders together.

Soren stopped jiggling. “I’m fine.”

“You were jiggling a minute ago.”

“I warmed right up. I’m fine.”

Ike glanced down at him, and started shucking his sweatshirt.

“What are you doing, you muscle head?” Soren demanded as Ike stood there in just a t-shirt. “Put your sweatshirt back on.”

Ike pulled the sweatshirt over Soren’s head, saying, “Nah, I’m warm enough.”

“For the love of god,” Reyson commented from the back of the fifth floor clump, “get a room.”

Ranulf elbowed Reyson as Soren and Ike turned.

Ranulf hissed, “No interference clause.”

Soren glared at them.

“We already have a room though?” Ike said. “On the fifth floor of McMahon. In the same cluster as you guys.”

Ranulf stared at them while Reyson groaned and buried his face in his hands, muttering, “Goddamn clueless bastards.”

Ike and Soren weren't really paying attention, the RAs calling the all clear and students stampeding for the doors. 

"Hold on," Ike murmured to Soren, squaring his shoulders and starting to wade through students like a polite battering ram.

Soren fisted his hand in the back of Ike's shirt and followed a half-step behind him, glaring at their clustermates who looked tempted to join the Ike-express and the masses who tried to cut in behind Ike. The crowd was worse inside. Even mostly hidden behind Ike's bulk, Soren bumped plenty of shoulders as they made their way to the stairwell.

"Want a ride up?" Ike teased as they started up.

Soren poked him under his ribs. "I am perfectly capable of taking the stairs up to the fifth floor."

Ike made a doubtful noise, glancing over at Soren and half-turning as if he planned to sweep Soren into a fireman's carry.

"I swear to god I will lock you out on the balcony for the rest of the night if you even try it."

Snorting, Ike helped up his hands in wordless surrender.

Soren kept an eye on him the rest of the way up, just in case.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Misc notes:  
> Greil fostered Soren through high school, which is how Soren ended up getting Ike's high school-era sweatshirt after it no longer fit Ike. (It's still kinda baggy on Soren bc that boy is a stick.)
> 
> Ike & Soren are freshmen, Ranulf's a sophomore, and Reyson's a junior. 
> 
> There's another kid on their floor who went to the same high school, and they're going to make a killing on the floor betting pool when Soren and Ike don't get together by move out, even with half the floor and most of Ike&Soren's cluster attempting to pull shenanigans without violating the aforementioned no interference clause.


End file.
